Time For The Truth
by divcon
Summary: This is a short story that takes place on the TARDIS after School Reunion.


**TIME FOR THE TRUTH**

It was late but Rose couldn't sleep. Why had he invited Mickey to come with them? Why did he have to come? She liked things the way they were. It just didn't feel the same. Realizing that she wouldn't fall asleep any time soon, Rose got out of bed. Walking down the corridor, she decided to go to the library. She loved it there, it was so peaceful.

However, when she arrived, she found that it wasn't empty. Sitting in a chair was The Doctor. He hadn't yet seen her. He was reading, totally absorbed. Rose stood there quietly and watched him. She had a lot to take in. Meeting Sarah Jane had been a revelation. She had always assumed that she and The Doctor had something special, something unique. She'd expected them to be together forever. Now she knew better. He would leave her just as he'd left Sarah Jane. All her dreams had been shattered in that one moment. True he had explained why but it still hurt.

Not wanting to talk to anyone, especially him at the moment, Rose turned and walked away. She couldn't go to the library and she didn't want to go back to her room either. Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Rose tried to figure out where she should go. The control room was out of the question. It was filled with to many memories. Maybe the kitchen, she could make herself a cup of tea. Turning down the next corridor she headed for the kitchen. It still surprised her that the inside of the TARDIS was so big.

When she did reach the kitchen she walked in without turning on the light. She knew where everything was anyway. After her tea was made, Rose sat at the table. Ten minutes later her solitude was interrupted. The kitchen was filled with light and Rose had to blink a couple of times before her vision cleared. She slowly looked up at the door hoping that it wasn't The Doctor. She still wasn't ready to face him. Fortunately it was Mickey who was standing there. He looked a little stunned to see her.

"What are you doing sitting in the dark?"

Lifting up her cup she replied, "Having some tea and thinking. I thought you went to bed hours ago?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. Not used to the noises I suppose."

"What noises?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's the engine."

"I guess that I'm used to it. Help yourself, cups are in the top left cupboard, tea and sugar are over there."

Nodding, Mickey walked over to the bench and re-boiled the kettle. While waiting he watched Rose. She was different. She wasn't the same girl who left him, she'd changed, grown. She wasn't his girl anymore. When he'd made his drink he sat across from Rose. Now that he was closer, he could see the sadness in her eyes. He didn't need to ask what was wrong. He knew that it had to do with The Doctor. The last few days had been tough on her. Everything she'd believed had been destroyed. She wasn't his first and she probably wouldn't be his last companion.

"Have you talked to him yet?" he asked quietly.

"Mickey, what's the use? He made it clear, he called it 'The Curse of The Time Lords', he won't, we won't be together forever. Maybe I should leave now."

"Rose, do you love him?"

"Yeah I do Mickey. I'm sorry but I do."

"I thought as much. So, what are you going to do?"

"What can I do?"

"Fight for it. You're not the sort of person to just give up. Fight for love, make him change his mind."

"How Mickey? How do I manage that?"

"You'll figure it out. You're smart and you have love on your side."

Getting up, Rose walked around the table and kissed Mickey's cheek. Thanking him for the encouragement she smiled at him and left the kitchen. Rose decided that she would face The Doctor. Make him realize that no matter how much time they had, they should spend it together rather than apart.

Once again she found herself walking down the corridor that lead to the library. This time she knew that she would find him there. As she neared the doorway, she took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Reaching the doorway she looked in. Sure enough he was still sitting in the same chair although this time he was writing. She stood and watched him some more. While she was watching him he ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it up even more than normal.

As if sensing her scrutiny he looked up directly at her and smiled. Putting away the paper that he was writing on, he tapped the cushion beside him. Making her way over to him, she sat down. They sat together, silently looking at each other, lost in their own thoughts of the last few days.

"Rose…….."

"Doctor……."

They both stopped speaking and Rose laughed while The Doctor smiled.

"You go." She said.

"I was going to ask how you are."

"Well, I can't say great. It's been a tough couple of days. I've had a lot to think about."

"Rose, I'm sorry. You've got to know that I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know," she whispered, "but I thought………"

"Oh Rose. If things were different, maybe, but they're not."

"You know what? That's a cop out."

Standing up, Rose started to walk around the room. With every step her anger grew. The man she loved was about to throw away something wonderful, all because he would live longer than her. Rose stopped her pacing and turned to face him. She wouldn't let him do this.

"Doctor, I know I'm not the only one who has strong feelings in this relationship. I'm not going to let you push me away. I know that you think it's for the best but why lose years of happiness?"

Rose stopped and took a deep breath. When she looked at him she was surprised to see tears on his cheeks. Slowly he stood up and walked towards her. Reaching out, he took her in his arms and hugged her.

"Rose, if I let myself love you, I don't think I could ever let you go."

"Doctor, humans do it all the time. We fall in love; we marry, have families and eventually die."

"That's just it Rose, I won't. I'll have to watch you die but I'll live on. I'll regenerate."

Caressing his face, she lent in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The lightest touch of her lips sent a jolt through him. He'd never felt more alive than in that moment. He felt bereft when she stepped away.

"Do you really want to live without me?"

"Rose, please don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Doctor, open your heart. Let me love you. Let yourself love me, no matter how long we have."

"Rose, no, I can't do it."

With that he turned around and left her standing there stunned. Slowly she realized that she had lost. She'd tried and lost. Sinking down, Rose sat on the nearest chair. Covering her eyes, she let the tears flow. She didn't know how long she sat there but she eventually made her way back to her room.

Silently Mickey watched The Doctor leave the room. He then checked on Rose. She was just sitting there quietly crying. He waited until she'd pulled herself together and then followed The Doctor. When he finally tracked him down he confronted him.

"You are an idiot!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"

"Mickey, it's none of your business."

"Yeah well, I'm making it my business. She loves you and that's special, she's special. Why would you want to throw that away?"

"Mickey, you don't understand, you couldn't, if I lost her………."

"I did lose her, to you! Don't forget, she was my girlfriend before you came along. She left me for you but I'm glad for the time that we had together. I wouldn't have changed anything. You have a chance of happiness, don't let fears of the future jeopardize that. Grab it with both hands and live it."

Silence filled the room when Mickey finished. Slowly The Doctor smiled.

"Mickey the idiot, you know what? You're very smart and I believe I will take your advice. Thank you."

"No problems but know this, if you ever hurt her again, you'll have to deal with me."

Nodding, The Doctor walked past him. He hoped that he hadn't left it too late. This could be his chance to find true happiness again. When he reached her door he stood for a while gathering his thoughts before he knocked. When the door opened he could see the damage that he had done. It was written all over the face.

"What now? Are you here to tell me to leave?" She asked in a low voice.

"No! No Rose, I'm here to tell you………."

"Tell me what?"

"To tell you that you were right, I do love you and I want you in my life. That is, if you'll still have me?"

"If I'll still have you? Come here you idiot."

"That's the second time I've been called that today."

At her look, he shook his head and told her not to worry. Taking her in his arms, he kissed her. Slowly and tenderly at first but soon his pent up passion overtook him. All the time he had wasted but not anymore. He had her, his Rose, the woman who had stolen his hearts.

Outside, Mickey smiled. He'd done it. At least Rose was happy even if he wasn't. He was glad that they had worked it out. She'd loved The Doctor for a while now and she deserved to be happy.


End file.
